


休战时间

by Abyuanss



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 后天捏造的双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 他们也不总是靠刀剑相交来争斗的。





	休战时间

    Dante在很多时候都觉得Vergil是一个他妈的毫无情趣的混蛋。  
    
    就比如现在，当他已经足够热情地跨坐在他老哥的身上，Vergil的阴茎被他的臀沟蹭到已经蓄势待发，他马上就要把这个大家伙塞进他很久没有用过的那个洞里的时候，Vergil喘息着——非常性感，非常火辣，Dante乐于听他这把声音被自己的屁股搞到控制不住地叫出声——语气却很平静，他说：“Dante，你应该好好收拾一下自己的外貌。看看你把自己搞成了什么鬼样子。"Dante发誓他从他老哥那张怎么看怎么一股子嘲讽的脸上看出了更多的不加掩饰的嫌弃。

    Dante愣了一下，然后破口大骂。“Fuck you Vergil，要我感谢你现在还没有为我‘这幅鬼样子’萎了吗？"然后他泄愤一样地支起腰，一口气把Vergil的阴茎整根吞进后穴。

    Vergil被他莽莽撞撞的动作带出一声闷哼，然后重新闭上嘴。Dante把他的手绑在了床头，虽然两个人都心知肚明这种小玩意并没有什么作用，但是两个人也都没有提及这一点——休战时间他们总是对对方有着不可思议的宽容。不过这也不代表他们不会把一些小小的无关紧要的情绪带进来，就好像现在Dante卖力地摆动着腰用屁股操他的哥哥，而Vergil似乎打定了主意一动不动像他妈的一个性冷淡。

    “我记得你以前可是很热情的，"Dante喘息着说，俯下上身好让自己的手能够到Vergil的乳头。他恶狠狠地拧了一把，Vergil毫无防备地吃痛叫出了声，本来就微微皱起的眉头皱得更深了。“馊主意也不少……唔，如果你真的没什么反应，或许下一次再把你按在床上就是我，用这个小甜心，"他说着回去摸了两把自己的阴茎，把粘在手上的粘液抹在Vergil的胸前，"操到你的小洞里去。"他舔了舔嘴唇，满意地看到Vergil终于屈尊纡贵地挑起半边眉毛。“可是我记得你做女人被我操的时候才更开心，数数你有多少次被操到晕过去？"

    Dante狠狠地夹了他一下。见鬼，这个混蛋居然还记得这茬。有一段时间——具体在什么时间他也记不大清，Vergil乐此不疲地按着他要他给自己搞出一套女性生殖系统来。Vergil总是能搞出一些馊主意的那个，Dante一直都知道，不过他也相当纵容——美好的宽容的休战时间，不是吗？于是药物与魔法，神奇的他早就忘了的化学反应之后，总之他就有了一套那玩意。他还记得第一次被Vergil操进那个本来只属于女性的湿润洞穴，他被这种陌生而强烈的快感刺激得不受控制地叫出了声，射得一塌糊涂。Vergil那个混蛋撑在他身上，阴茎抽插的频率丝毫不见缓慢，还恶意地用湿热的吐息和唇舌去挑逗他的耳垂和颈侧。“看看，Dante。睁开眼。你喜欢这一切，不是吗？"Dante觉得他眼里的光亮得诡异。他有气无力地呻吟，努力把腿抬起来挂在Vergil的腰上，试图把他压下来，好让他的阴茎插得更深。

    Vergil的耐力本身就Dante好一些，再加上或许还有Dante第一次尝试这种奇异的高潮，Dante只觉得这一次做爱格外久，到最后他甚至觉得肉穴的边缘被磨得开始发麻，但是快感依然一波一波无休止地向他袭来。Vergil还一直按着他要他承认自己爱这种感觉，爱自己被当成一个女人一样被操得高潮不止——最后他说了吗？他自己也不知道，不过他知道自己后来被操到失禁还晕了过去——为数不多的几次丢脸，这一次格外印象深刻。他还知道那套器官被保留了很久，Vergil有一段时间格外喜欢“休战"，有几次还拿几个小玩具一起操他前后两个洞——哦，当然，“为数不多"里的好几次又在这了。Dante当时简直一见他就反射性腰肌酸痛，甚至开始怀念两个人无休无止的打斗来，至少有的时候他还能把他哥打趴下好给自己一点额外的休息。

    不过，那感觉确实不错。他到底说过吗？

    总之他们两个确实干过不少乱七八糟的荒唐事。而他们也确实承认，这在漫长的生命中确实是一种不可多得的轻松消遣。他们有很多时间，多到他们自己有时都不敢想要怎样去度过，这时他们彼此的存在就好像一种无声的慰藉。就像两棵从根部开始就互相纠缠的树，他们的一生就注定与彼此纠缠不休，这一点到了后面他们已经可以坦然地接受了。于是一开始只是作为战斗之外的战斗的性爱也逐渐变得温和，渐渐地两个人都开始在其上投入精力——一点小道具，一点小惊喜，像是真正的情人们之间做的那样。

    所以当Dante有一次心血来潮地提出要操他老哥的屁股的时候，Vergil皱了皱眉，但是没说什么，同意了。他们当时刚做完一轮，Vergil先一步占了浴室，Dante无所事事地躺在沙发上翻着不知道哪年的过期破杂志，抬起一条腿挂在沙发靠背上好阻止更多的精液流出来弄脏沙发套。Vergil闷闷的应答声从浴室传来的瞬间Dante从沙发上跳了起来，那本破杂志被他激动之下摔到墙上去，老旧的书页不堪暴力哗啦啦地四分五裂。Dante有点不可思议又有点好笑地一路闯进浴室，认真的吗？刚刚答应的人是Vergil？这个简直称得上变态的控制狂？他简直是迫不及待地挤进浴室，轻车熟路地摸上他哥哥的屁股。这次是不一样的意义，他想，并且为此飞快地硬了。而Vergil居然都没有皱一下眉，只是似笑非笑地把他的手摔开。“想操我之前先把你自己屁股里的精液洗干净，小婊子。希望你可以持久一点。"他裹上浴巾就摔门出去了，Dante一个人在浴室里气得笑出了声，阴茎翘得老高。

    他草草地把已经流出不少的精液和管他妈的什么体液洗干净，想了想，装模作样地学着Vergil披了条浴巾出来。Vergil正懒洋洋地靠在沙发上看另一本摸出来的破杂志。他有点紧张，Dante想，好心地决定不开口嘲笑并且把爆笑咽回肚子。他为了盖住简直要冲出喉咙的笑声装模作样地清清嗓子，在Vergil面无表情地看过来的时候凑上去亲他——他实在压不下去自己的嘴角了。Vergil偏开头去扯他的嘴角，Dante躲开这只杀气腾腾的手，终于憋不住哈哈大笑。两个人像愣头愣脑的小青年一样象征性地拳来脚往几个回合，Dante终于把Vergil按在沙发靠背上，手指划过他流畅的肌肉线条，抬起他的腿架在自己肩膀上。Vergil在这个过程中忍不住发出几声细小的呜咽声，Dante简直要被这些不安又期待的细小声响搞到阴茎爆炸。然后他把手顺着Vergil的尾椎滑下去，喜出望外又不出意料地发现他给自己做好了润滑。

    “我知道你要张嘴，不过我劝你还是闭着它。"Vergil用小腿蹭着Dante的肩颈懒洋洋地说着，然后在Dante挺进来的时候发出一声漂亮的呻吟。

    “……说真的，比起来……你挨操的时候才更像个小姑娘。你……你太辣了，老兄。"Dante被他老哥猛然发起的攻势顶得一句话都说不完整，但是他确信Vergil听清了被气音搞得支离破碎的这句话。“操，再深一点……你知道吗？你可能不知道，你在下面的时候真的要命地性感……而且你喜欢这一切，不是吗？"他恶劣地用Vergil在床上搞事情时候的口头禅回敬。Vergil的回应是把手腕上可怜巴巴的几根绳子震成了粉末。

    Dante大声抱怨。“哦！别这样，老兄，别这样。你太没意思了，你真的是一个该死的不懂情趣的混蛋。"Vergil在他沙哑的咕哝声里带着两个人坐起来，他的阴茎还在Dante的洞里夹着，在移动过程中带起的快感让两个人都止不住发出兴奋的喘息。“如你所愿，Dante。"Vergil说，Dante睁大眼睛，被情欲熏染地泛红的脸上浮起一个逐渐扩大的微笑。然后Vergil抬起Dante的腿挂在自己的腰上，在Dante反应过来之前突然开始近乎狂暴地抽插。“前提是……如果你一会还有力气的话。"哦，他混蛋老哥的声音这个时候真的性感地要命。Dante觉得自己在休战时间很少燃起来的胜负欲蠢蠢欲动地冒出火星。

   "操，等着瞧，那肯定是你的这把老腰先断……"

 


End file.
